Talk:Index of unique item lists
Health instead of HP I don't like the way the table of Green Weapons for each profession using HP for health. Guild Wars doesn't use the word HP for Health, so I suggest a change from HP to Health. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 202.160.31.165 (talk • ) 09:23, 14 June 2006 (CDT). :Go ahead and make the changes. I was just being lazy when I typed things up. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:55, 14 June 2006 (CDT) I tried to change it but it just took ages doing one profession in one campaign :Don't worry about it, it's the same redirect now, you're replying to something nearly 2 years ago and the problem was solved... although, for the trouble you went through at least, you deserve a congratulations. :) -- [[User:Scareth|'''Scar]]' -image:Scareth_Sig.png- † 19:05, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Would've been much faster to just get rid of the HP in the link and make it Health instead of Health like you did :/ --Gimmethegepgun 19:07, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Thank you Scar I had only done the All Campaigns Warrior an dI knew i was talking to something 2 years ago Green Weapons This page is the green weapons link from the main page. It might be useful to add (either a green weapons page or) a short introduction explaining that green weapons are special weapons that (excluding Shing Jea island) are usually difficult to obtain and offer maximum damage and perfect modifications. Could also add that you need to defeat a boss either solo or using a party with no henchmen to get a green weapon drop (at least that has been my experience so far, happy to conceed the point if anyone has had a green drop using henchies). Dagda 11:37, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :Greens, or any items for that matter, drop just as often if you travel with henchmen. Let's stop spreading this ancient myth already. --[riVen] 18:04, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :I got a Wingstorm a few days ago with a full party of myself and 7 henchies. --Suspchaos 01:24, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :Anecdotal, I know (but I'm thinking of ways to test the data - unfortunately I'm no rocket scientist); however, all the green drops I've had were when I had henchies in party, and the green drops seem more frequent when I have at least one other human player in party. 89.240.227.68 08:52, 19 December 2006 (CST) :In regard to adding a note about max damage and perfect mods, that is or will be stated on the page for each particular class, see Necro greens. Flesh Over Steel 09:16, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Campaign specific I'm fairly sure there will be no Assassin or Ritualist items in Nightfall because they aren't core professions. --Life Infusion 12:09, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Probably not, but why do you bring it up? :| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena''']] 02:01, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Actually there are so the table needs to be changed. Sir On The Edge 10:47, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :I was just thinking of this. The table would need two more columns for Paragon and Dervish, and Assassin and Ritualist should be added to the "All Campaigns" section. Darish 1:51, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::From what I can see, Assassins and Ritualists are going to have Nightfall armor, so I would guess they are going to have Nightfall green weapons. --Curse You 19:41, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Icons It may just be my browser, but the monk and warrior skill icons are really narrow on this table. It's probably my browser though, I'm at work, and i'm not even supposed to be able to get to this site from here, hehehe O.o ~Avatarian 86 19:24, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :Biro uploaded new versions of them kind of recently, so your browser might be caching the old ones and messing things up. Try clearing it to see if it looks better afterwards. --Fyren 20:41, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Table Formatting I am trying to go through all of the tables and get the formatting the same, or at least the tables for the casters since the W and R items are so different. I think damage type and required attribute should be included on all tables. I know this can be redundant for some of the tables, especially Mesmer, but it will make all of the tables much more uniform. There are tables, especially for the Monk, where damage type and required attribute are all over the place. My grand plan is to have all the tables the same so the complete lists Unique items quick reference (Prophecies), Unique items quick reference (Factions), and eventually Unique items quick reference (Nightfall) will look nice. Please add any suggestions or helpful criticism here. Flesh Over Steel 10:57, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Just to reply, I think it's a good idea to keep everything consistent. I don't really have any other input. On the various Prophecies profession-specific pages I removed all the "requires 9 " since the legends have that info. --Fyren 11:59, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::The spellcaster pages are unhandy. Every change has to be done twice. Someone should change that. -- numma_cway 16:16, 20 November 2006 (CST) Nightfall There's Assassin and Ritualist elites in Nightfall, which means there's Assassin and Ritualist bosses. But I think we should keep the table as is until we have at least one confirmed sin or rit green in Nightfall, since they don't neccessarily drop greens. -- Gordon Ecker 01:35, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :I bet you money they do though. You know they will. --Mgrinshpon 09:50, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ::Confirmed. -- Gordon Ecker 19:38, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Don't know if this is the correct place to add this discussion, but why are the Tormented Items page not, at the least, linked here? It took me a while to find the Tormented Items because I couldn't remember what they were called. :They aren't "unique" green items, they're gold — Skuld 13:58, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, I see. Is there anywhere on the weapons page then, to indicate they even exist for those that don't know of them, but by chance see them link on the that page? :::The Deacon of Whispers page lists them and if you go to Axe etc theyre listed — Skuld 14:11, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Good enough. Thanks for the replies. Looks like it's also linked through the Weapons category and then Weapons by family. A more linear approach, I guess. Editing Green Weapons I would just like to ask if it is possible to edit a green weapon? like, salvage 1 mod off it and put another one on (e.g. replace +30 health with 20% longer enchant) - A Glitch 17:06 GMT 5th December 2006 :No. — Skuld 12:03, 5 December 2006 (CST) oh, so is it destroyed or you just cant do it? A Glitch 17:10 GMT 5th December 2006 :You just can't use a salvage kit on it. :) :— Helena 17:46, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Actually, you can now use salvage kits on Greens, but you can only salvage materials out of them. Just tried it on my Totem Axe just for the heck of it. --67.142.130.23 11:29, 7 December 2006 (CST) would it be possible to seperate endgame greens the same way Istani and Shing Jea greens are? :every green item after istani/shing jea is perfect and can be considered "end game" - Nadia Mirin 04:45, 29 December 2006 (GMT) maybe now i can sleep. OCD FTL — 00:42, 30 December 2006 (CST) Estimated Prices Sure this is inspired by laziness but so are a lot of great things. I was thinking it would be nice to have estimated prices in each green items page. Its annoying to look up the price of a green on gwguru then come here for all the other info. :We do not track prices. --Fyren 12:23, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Drop Rate It would be a good idea if we set up a table that showed the percent chance of getting a green item from a boss. 64.12.116.197 :If you think it's a good idea, you can help out over at drop rate. Much of the existing data is very dated (and none of the data is on unique items), making them valuable only on the assumption that the drop rate doesn't change significantly. Recently collected data should have significantly more weight. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:09, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::I have collected data from over 1,000 boss kills (over 200 different bosses), all solo kills. I would like to share my observations here, but I have absolutely no idea how to set up a page for it. To those interested, the drop rate of green weapons is pretty consistent across campaigns with the droprate being close to 12.5% for ANY green weapon in the game. Bosses in Tyria that do drop green seem to have a higher droprate, but that is solely because they (typically) drop 3 different greens bringing the possibility of A drop up to 3x12.5 = 37.5%. Kephket Marrowfeast is a strange one in this respect. It looks like they gave her 3 identic weapons and thus a 37.5% chance of a drop (and a 0.2% chance of dropping 3 at the the same time). Further notes: 1) There's no difference in droprate between HM and NM. 2) Lootscaling has not affected green drops (Already known, but now tested). 3) As I record all drops from bosses, not just greens, I also have a pretty good picture of the exact impact loot scaling has had on white, blue, salvage, collectibles and gold. --Manassas 09:17, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Ogre Slaying Knife It seems that you cannot acces the Ogre Slaying Knife through the green swords section, maybe we should have it there :sign your comments dude Randomtime | Talk 16:18, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Bosses that can be pulled Please tell what bosses (in all campaigns that drops unique items) that can be pulled from its mob. I havent been lucky finding any boss that doesnt have company of at least 4-5 monsters. I were thinking of solo farming em, and since alot asks the question, i hope u all will make a list here. Btw personaly im very interrested in all melee professions (Warrior, ranger, dervish, paragon and assassin). :First, I never considered Rangers melee characters (unless they were beating enemies with their bows.. they are, like their name implies, ranged characters). Second, there is no boss that can be pulled with good success in the game. That would make it too easy to farm, so ANET obviously meant for it to be that way. Also, with recent AI updates, monsters that don't patrol will not be pulled for long. Lastly, please use some sort of spellcheck (Firefox has one embedded that corrects mistakes like MS Word) so you don't sound like a silly little 12 year old. --MagickElf666 16:26, 4 May 2007 (CDT) First of all, there is bosses than can be pulled from there mob, there is Chkkr Thousand tail, Chkkr Locust Lord and Chkkr Brightclaw. Ok Thousand tail stands alone and Brightclaw can be pulled with a longbow from its (not yet spawned) mob. Locust lord can be pulled from the island when the monsters run away (doesnt always happen for some reason). And about my spelling, this doesnt have anything to do with the subject. Im not from a english speaking country, so i try my best. Considering this is a stupid topic to bring up, and demonstrates laziness on behalf of the author, both of you are acting like in-game noobs, the author for a dumb topic inspired by laziness and the replier for divulging his/her opinion rather than giving an answer (in other words, grow up). Since there is monsters that can be pulled (like said above) its not even close to be stupid. Because even if they are the only(im beginning to think that), many ppl dont know all the campaigns very well. And then they dont know all the bosses locations, and havent tried pulling. And since guildwars have become pretty big, it shouldnt be that wierd if there are other bosses that u can pull. Oh, and btw, like i said to MagickElf, DOESNT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SUBJECT. I made this to find out about bosses that can be pulled, not getting comments from ppl huh tells me about my english, or other stuff *cough*. : I like big fat greenies... :P -- Ruby Red 20:02, 30 June 2007 (CDT) whats wrong with 12 year olds huh--72.83.152.240 18:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Everything?--Cyruis 11:41, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :: Interestingly the ranger primary attribute (expertise) reduces the energy requirements for attacks, rituals and "touch skills" which means the touch-ranger builds could be considered melee as they have to be close up to be effective, even though they use spells rather than swords etc. Cyberhythm 19:26, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Adding other professions With the addition of the greens in Proph bording on those professions not available to it... when are those pages going to be added, for the Scythe and Spear, Daggers... SabreWolf 17:38, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Drop Rate format? I'm not exactly a pro wiki person, and I was wondering where you guys want me to post drop information, if anywhere? I'm starting to farm bosses, mostly since I've done almost everything else, and want to try it, and I would like to know where to post drop rates, if you even want me posting that anywhere. ty -- 05:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Page Deleted? Just checking if this article got deleted? I noticed the discussion page was still here. When I click the link to get here from the main page I see "GuildWiki does not have an article with this exact name." Shadowlance 17:59, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Null edit fixed it for me. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:17, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks - that appears to have done the trick. Article is coming up fine for me now too. Shadowlance 20:22, 21 October 2008 (UTC)